


Gonna Pick Up the Pieces

by tallbaguette



Series: Spider Webs and Band-Aids [2]
Category: BTOB, EXO (Band), GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, guilty pleasure ship, send help, vmark, yeahidek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallbaguette/pseuds/tallbaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter what pain you've been through,<br/>tears will dry,<br/>broken hearts will heal,<br/>and somewhere a person who truly cares is waiting for you."</p>
<p>Sometimes it all felt so surreal.</p>
<p>Like a dream.</p>
<p>He never thought that he would be in this position again. The position of being capable of loving someone. Not after all he had been through. Yet here he was, yearning for someone who he was afraid of reaching out towards.</p>
<p>They were friends, but he had also been friends with the person who broke him.</p>
<p>Fractured trust and unsure decisions were all Taehyung knew.</p>
<p>Well that and the fact that the boy down the hall with the loud roommate was actually really attractive. Not only that, but the soft spoken redhead gave off this kind aura that had the brunette's mind whirling in a torrent of confused emotions.</p>
<p>He was so screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Fractured Glass and I really recommend that you read it first considering that's all the background information. It will just be really confusing if you don't read that first. 
> 
> Anywho, this is like my guilty pleasure ship and as far as I know, there isn't any fanfiction for it which is a shame (it makes sense but my fangirl heart can't not ship them). I don't even know what the ship name would be omg. But yeah this is a Mark Tuan x Kim Taehyung fan fiction. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. I just wanted to avoid the drama (and pain) of choosing between all the possible ships in Bangtan so why not bring in my bias from GOT7? 
> 
> Simple enough. Hope you guys enjoy! <3

The ride to the airport had been a surprisingly quiet one. 

Jungkook briefly found himself wondering if it was because none of them wanted to cry in front of their friend who was about to start a chapter of his life far from them. Far from anything he's ever know and now as Jungkook spared him a glance, his breath hitched in his throat. Silent tears were making trails of liquid run down plump cheeks. He sucked in a breath as he turned his gaze away and reached over to gently grip the older male's hand as a small reassurance. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a surprised expression overtake his friend's features before he finally relaxed, much to the younger's relief. He may not want The brunette to leave, but he also didn't want him to feel guilty for following his dream considering the black-haired boy knew that their home only presented painful memories. 

It sure was going to be different without the goofy alien around. No more random, middle of the night calls. No more having the other make him laugh in person. Basically no more Kim Taehyung. He hadn't realized that a tear had managed to escape until a hand touched his cheek to wipe it away and his hand was being squeezed this time. He knew he should probably give his friend a thankful look, but he knew the dam would break then. He didn't want to unleash the flood until after his friend was gone. Then he wouldn't feel guilty. For what? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to at least send Tae off with a smile to be remembered by. 

It was then that he noticed the van had been parked for quite some time yet no one moved. The silence just hung there, increasing the tension until Jin broke it, "So...this is it. Are you sure you have everything? Is this what you want, Tae? If you need anything be sure to call me! Is your phone fully charged? I know how bored you can get on long flights. Remember that trip to Japan we took? This is an even longer flight so be sure to use your battery wisely. Make sure to get plenty of rest to prep for the time zone change. Did you pack that special neck pillow I gave you? Eat plenty-"

"Jin-hyung, I got it. You're acting worse than umma when I told her I was going. I'm going to be okay and I promise to take care of myself. I won't go off the grid, I already promised Hobi-hyung I would Skype him whenever we were online at the same time. Now can you guys walk me in before I miss my flight?" Taehyung responded with an appreciative smile as he wiped at his puffy eyes. They all knew there was no way he would miss his flight. They had made sure to come early because they knew their good-byes would take a while and they didn't want to risk it, but no one commented on that. They each simply climbed out of the van and helped with the luggage that literally held everything the poor boy owned that was okay to be on a plane.

Jungkook wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to say good-bye and not just because he was in love with the brunette, no. His friendship with the older boy was far more important than his affectionate feelings, but he definitely was not ready to let go. Letting go was accepting things and accepting things meant change. Jungkook didn't like change very much and now he liked it even less.

Once again time seemed to fly as he had been lost in his thoughts and he found himself face to face with Taehyung while the others gave them space to talk. He cursed himself for zoning out. Was he the last one to get a good-bye? He hoped not, because then that would mean the brunette would leave after this conversation. And now he was back to not being prepared, physically, mentally, or emotionally. For once in his life, he wasn't prepared.

"Kookie~ you're spacing out so much! Pay attention to me! I have something important to say," even though he whined, the only feeling was a serious one. This important thing was no joke, so Jungkook gave his favorite hyung his full attention. "You know how a week ago you said you loved me?" Yes yes he did and now it felt like he couldn't breathe. Why was this being brought up here? On his final day with his hyung? Why not a week ago when he confessed?

As if sensing the younger's internal panic, Taehyung held up his hands, "Wait hold on before you jump to conclusions. I've just been doing a lot of thinking this past week and if circumstances were different I would gladly accept your feelings, but it wouldn't be fair to you, Kookie. You deserve someone nice, that you can spoil, someone who isn't broken-"

"Taehyung, you can be fixed-"

"Jungkook, you stop right there. I'm not a toy or some object, who can simply be fixed. I'm a human being and at this moment, I don't even know if time can help me. Just please understand at least that much? Plus, I don't know when I will come back home. You shouldn't have to wait on me when you could meet someone who's amazing and perfect for you. Okay? Promise me that you'll at least try to move on, Kookie, please? I want you to be happy."

"Then stay." Jungkook whispered even though he knew it was selfish and that it only pained the other to stay here. He wanted to be selfish for once in his life. He wanted Taehyung to stay here with him so he could help piece his fragile heart together, but deep down he knew that would only break the other more.

"You know I can't. Let me go, Jeon Jeongguk. At least in a romantic way. You better stay my friend! I'll fly back here if you don't at least text every once in a while to let me know how you've been!" The joke at least broke the tension between them. Taehyung's signature laugh causing Jungkook to chuckle as we'll before he tugged his older friend into a bone-crushing hug.

"Pfft. Expect a text and call everyday until you come back so I can pester you in person. You can't get rid of me that easily Kim Taehyung, but I have a request too." He paused, waiting for the brunette's curiosity level to rise before continuing with a grin, "You have to promise that you'll try to find someone too. Someone who doesn't think you need fixed. A person to help with the healing process, but make it a nice person or I might have to kick his ass."

Taehyung's small frown instantly morphed into large open smile as he laughed again, hugging the younger tightly again. "I promise. It may take a while, but I promise to try. Thank you, Kookie, for being my friend especially when I'm sure I got on your nerves. Thank you for supporting me. But most of all, thank you for opening my eyes to a brighter future. I'm going to miss you so much." That's when the tears started. Loud audible sobs coming from the brunette as he clung to his companion, pressing a soft good-bye kiss to his forehead. "Just don't forget me, okay?"

"Never." How could one forget the person who made the biggest impression on his life? There was no way in hell Jungkook was forgetting the rambunctious alien currently clinging to him. There was no way.

As if sensing that the serious talk was all done, the others all came around for a group hug that made it hard to breathe, but none of them cared. They were all living in the present and trying not to think about the fact one of their own would be leaving them in just a few short minutes. Time could freeze and they would be okay with it. 

" _Flight 7 will now be boarding for Los Angeles._ " An announcement rang out, breaking their moment of peace, and they we're all crying slightly again. Even though some wouldn't admit it; Min Yoongi. This was it. No more Friday movie nights. No more karaoke. No more meaningless talks at three in the morning. It was time to give up the little things they had taken for granted about Taehyung. They were all really going to miss him. It was no secret that everyone besides the married couple had romantic feelings towards the brunette (well everyone but the alien), though, Jungkook had his suspicions on how deep the other two's feelings actually were considering he could see them holding hands and they had been cuddling slightly in the van. Secretly he shipped them. Yoonseok for the win, right? Okay that was weird. He's erasing that thought now.

That's when he noticed Taehyung was speaking again. Shit, he really needs to get this spacing out thing under control. This was becoming a huge problem. "You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for and Jin-hyung, despite it being annoying, I'm really going to miss your nagging. Namjoon take care of my brother or I'll beat you up also stay chill. Don't be surprised if I call you for help on English. Hobi, call me if you ever need a dance partner again. That was actually a lot of fun. I'll send you plenty of stuff from America. Yoongi-hyung, you sassy piece of dick. Let Kookie use my room so he doesn't have to get some creepy roommate and stop eating takeout so much! It's bad for you health. Also wake up and smell the coffee...." Now his gaze finally landed on his best friend and his features softened.

"And Kookie, don't worry so much. Everything will be okay and I'll be back home before you know it! I'll save up some money so we can go to a GD concert, okay? Maybe I'll become famous enough that we'll actually get to meet him! Wouldn't that be awesome? Ah, look forward to it! Until then, this is a long term see you later! Come visit if you ever get the chance. I love you guys so much! Bye~!" He beamed, flashing his familiar peace sign before tugging his stuff with him through security and then he was gone.

"Dumbass. He somehow managed to walk away with a smile despite the tears falling from his eyes. I will never understand him." Yoongi grumbled, angrily swiping at his eyes.

"No one does, hyung. Taehyung is an alien to us all, but wouldn't have him any other way." Jungkook responded quietly, still staring in the direction his friend had gone. It already felt lonelier without him, but, "Everything's going to be okay. I can feel it. I bet he'll become friends with the first person he introduces himself to because that's just how he is."

They all spoke in agreement, chuckling softly at the brunette's memory. He sure was an oddball, but that's what made him Kim Taehyung. No other person could possibly be like him. He was one of a kind and definitely hard to find. 

"It's too quiet." Jin complained a few silent moments later which made everyone laugh good-naturedly. They all had to agree that they were relatively quiet without the loudness of the college freshman slash sophomore now. It was different and slightly uncomfortable, but not so bad that they couldn't deal. They just reminded themselves that this was for Tae's future; both career wise and healing wise. This was for the best no matter how much they didn't like it. That's also probably why they hadn't left yet.

It wasn't until they had all received a goofy selca from the bright boy sitting in his plane seat that they actually moved towards the exit. Yeah, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note**

My apologies for releasing this so late. But here's 2010 words of good-bye. Ah so sad but I promise it becomes fluffier and sweeter. Also if there are any typos I'm sorry. I typed over 1000 words on my phone and the auto correct is so strong. I need to fix it. Feedback is welcomed and I hope you enjoy! Thanks~ <3


	2. Chapter 02

The plane ride had definitely been a long one. Twelve hours and forty-five minute to be exact, but who was counting? Taehyung's phone had died a little over halfway, leaving him with nothing else to do except sleep or think. The latter option didn't feel very appealing so he decided to catch some z's before his daily schedule was completely thrown out the window by the different time zones. In a sense he was basically going back in time by crossing over the international date line, which was kind of cool. Today in South Korea was technically tomorrow in America. So weird.

Strangely fitting for the odd alien-like boy.

Eventually, his brown eyes drifted closed and his head rested against the cool window, evening out his emotional fever until he was just numb in the grasp of sleep. Once again he suffered from a dreamless sleep. No more realistic nightmares or unattainable dreams. Just static like an old television and perhaps a soft buzzing accompanied that static. Everything was set in a monochrome-like style, nothing like the bright lifestyle he was used to, but it was strangely comforting as he fell even further in slumber.

It was until someone started shaking his shoulder and loud laughter woke him up, revealing that the plane had landed. He groaned softly as shifted in his uncomfortable position and opened his eyes. His sleepy gaze was met with the darkest set of brown eyes he had ever seen and he probably would have blushed, if a loud, "Finally!" hadn't interrupted his stupor. He glanced over to where the voice had come from you spot a shorter male with a snapback sitting backwards on his head. That must have been where the laughter was coming from. Before a scowl could properly form on his face, he could hear the other male speaking.

"Hey, Mr. Sleeping Beauty, I'm assuming you don't plan on riding again, so you might want to get up!" It was hard for Taehyung to wrap his foggy mind around the English at first, but slowly, he nodded and moved to stand up, stretching out the knots in his neck from leaning against the window. As he retrieved his bag, he turned to the boy he noted was a redhead and murmured a slow, "Sorry." 

With that, he left the two males behind so he could exit the plane and get the rest of his luggage before he started his new life here. As he walked, he found his mind trailing to the redheaded male. Despite looking of some sort of Asian descent, he was obviously fluent in English same with his companion. Perhaps they grew up here? Aish, why does he even care? They were strangers and the likelihood of them ever meeting again was very slim. Next to impossible really. Plus he had bigger things to worry about than a pair of boys. Like how the hell was he supposed to find his ride? Was he even promised a ride? Hell if he remembered and his phone was dead so there's goes that option. 

He was about to give up and find a spot to charge his phone when a sign caught his attention. A sign that clearly stated his name if you couldn't hear the person holding the sign shouting his name in hopes of catching his attention. Apparently the brunette didn't react fast enough, though, because moments later he was getting a face full of camera, the flash blinding him for a moment.

"Yah, you took forever! Did you forget about me? Aish, this kid. Well, as punishment and because you made me late for our appointment in the park, we're having your first photo shoot here. Set your bags down, I'll have Leo watch over them. Now go act like the model you've been trained to be in that lighting over there." The fashion designer spoke with a lot of hand motions and was very animated in the way he spoke, tugging the exhausted boy behind him along with the equally tired photographer. The quiet man they left behind simply sighed and took a seat on the bench that Taehyung's bags were set by.

"N-hyung, it's too early for this and my face is puffy." The brunette complained despite the fact he was already running his fingers through his hair to at least make himself look a little presentable. The darker skinned male simply shrugged as he looked the younger boy over, "It's actually afternoon so it's not too early. If need be, I'll just have Hyuk edit it, but you don't have a choice since you made us late. Now pose like the pretty boy you are before the good lighting is gone!" 

Taehyung sighed, taking a few more seconds to straighten his clothes before deeming himself ready. His gaze settled on the lens of the camera, a soft expression forming on his features (his basic pose). All that mattered was him and Hyuk (occasionally N would give his input) as the slightly older male snapped pictures with his expensive camera. Even the stares the trio were receiving didn't register as he continued to pose. Eventually N held up his hand so he could speak to Hyuk about where else they could take photos. That's when Tae allowed himself to look over the other people in the airport, heart clenching at all the happy couples or families, even friends.

When he breathed in again, the soft breath of air caught in his throat causing him to bring his hand up to his mouth. He was oblivious to the new vigorous flashes from Hyuk as he displayed his raw emotions. He didn't want to cry, not again. Not when he could do nothing to help his situation. In his mind, he was okay, but his blotchy cheeks and glassy eyes were a different story. The photos didn't stop until the tears started to fall and the oldest male threw his hand in front of the lens. He hadn't realized that the sadness was real until the brunette was practically hunched over to hide his face.

N gestured for Leo to bring the bags before he wrapped the younger in what was hopefully a comforting side hug, murmuring that they were done and he would take the model to the dorm he would be residing in, but the brunette was long gone in his thoughts, stuffing his hand in his pocket so he could clutch his phone and just remember the reason he was here.  _No more tears, Taehyung_ , he told himself,  _you're going to be okay._  He sniffled one last time and wiped his eyes as he pushed the rest of his tears down. N squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before leading him with the other two towards the front doors so they could finally leave. Unbeknownst of them, a certain redhead had witnessed the whole thing, but before he could follow (he had this overwhelming urge to go to the crying boy for some strange reason) he was dragged away by his group of friends to their own vehicle, leaving through a different exit. So he was left with the unanswered question as to why the Sleeping Beauty had been shedding tears.

* * *

Door.

That's all that was registering in his mind as he stood in front of his dorm room. It was as if he had forgotten how hands functioned as he stared at the door knob; it was no longer cool in his hand for he had been holding it for about ten minutes now. Why couldn't he open the door? He really didn't know. Perhaps it was some subconscious thing and opening the door was the final form of acceptance, which was stupid. He had already flown here and accepted the modeling gig so there was no way opening one stupid door would change the fact that he had a lot of obligations. So just-

"It's not going to eat you up and never let you leave if you go inside, you know."

Wait, he had heard that voice before even if it was just one word and the scowl he couldn't show earlier was the most prominent feature on his face right now as he turned his gaze to the black-haired nuisance. 

"I know, I'm not stupid." He bit back with more sass than he had intended, but he wasn't going to take it back any time soon.

"Wow, kids these days, showing no respect for their elders. You could have fooled me with how dumbly you're standing there-"

"Jackson, that's enough. You were rude first." It was then that Taehyung noticed that it wasn't just the shorter (and apparently older) male and him in the hall. There was actually six other people. One of those being the redhead who had woken the brunette up. If he was a normal human, he would have instantly felt embarrassed, but his resting bitch face continued as he stared down  _Jackson_. "I'm sorry for my annoying friend's behavior. Normally he's nicer to strangers, but the plane ride made him grumpy. Anyway, I guess I should introduce myself since we're neighbors now. I'm Mark Tuan." 

Blinded by the brilliant smile, Taehyung simply stared at the other male, gaze seemingly judgmental despite the fact that was just how his blank expression looked. Eventually he managed a short, "Kim Taehyung." before he finally opened his door, shoved his stuff inside, and shut the door in the group of seven's faces. He hadn't meant to be rude, but he honestly didn't see how the conversation could have continued besides the others introducing themselves. He knew he wouldn't have paid attention considering the only one who had really caught his attention had introduced himself first.  _Mark Tuan_. Different.

When he lifted his gaze, he was met with the shocked expression of the other male in the room who was in the middle of eating his lunch, a ramen noodle hanging from his lips. It was then that the brunette cracked a smile, snorting a little at the comical expression. "Sorry for barging in. Ah you must be Sungjae-hyung! Pleasure to finally meet you." He bowed slightly in greeting and respect for his hyung, who had hastily finished the one noodle before he stood up to return the bow.

"Yah, Taehyung-ssi. I was expecting you earlier so we could have lunch and get to know each other, but you had to ruin it." The taller male teased, already approaching his new roommate to toss an arm over his shoulder and pull him further into the room. "There's more instant ramen in the cabinets if you want some, but let me help you get your bags into our room. Sorry, but you have to share with me since the dorms with the double rooms were taken. On a positive note, I don't snore so as long as you don't snore, we'll get along great!" He continued as he grabbed on suitcase, leaving Taehyung to hurry and grab the other two before he was tugged to a room that held two twin beds in it. 

The brunette looked around with a rectangular grin on his face as his eyes settled on the plain bed that would be his. Of course he would have to give it a little alien flare, but Jungkook had sent him off with plenty of posters drawn by the black-haired boy himself and he also had all his weird little knickknacks he had acquired over the years. It may not be home, but he sure as hell was going to make it seem like it.

"Well, what do you think? I know it's a little plain, but the college is pretty lenient on what you do so if you really wanted you could paint on the walls. The college repaints everything after we graduate anyway so we pretty much have free reign while we're living here." Sungjae finally broke the comfortable silence as he gestured to his side of the room as an example. It was modestly decorated, though, so the slightly older boy was in for a surprise once Taehyung was able to get his hands on some paint to spice up what would be his home for the next few years.

"I think I'm going to like it here."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ah, a lot of people were introduced in this chapter, but I promise the other chapters won't be as cluttered. N would be a good fashion designer, don't you think? He's such a diva and poor Leo who's his assistant considering no one else can put up with his antics. And then there's Sungjae! Bet you guys didn't expect him to be the roommate, but I was going off how Taehyung and Sungjae are realistically on good terms (they met in a bathroom omg almost made them meet like that in the fic, but it didn't work out) so yeah! BTOB and VIXX are some more of my favorite groups so they much make an appearance. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy.


	3. Chapter 03

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take Taehyung long to adjust to his new place. The hardest part was probably making the meals simply because the ingredients here were different and he wasn't sure what Sungjae liked, but those were small things that he knew would come with just a little time. Actually that's what he was currently trying to do; make breakfast.

It didn't help that he was currently on the phone with his talkative brother while he searched for ingredients in the cabinets of the small kitchenette. "Jin-hyung~ I love you to death, but I have to go get groceries and.... Yah! It's rude to interrupt even if you're older. Yeah, I guess I'll let you help me pick out groceries. Hold on let me ask my roommate if he wants anything," He paused as he moved his phone from his ear to peer into the living room-like area, but the taller male was no where to be seen so he called out his name, "Sungjae-hyung!" Still no response. Did the older male even come home last night? He couldn't remember. Just the slight mention of someone by the name of Peniel and party. "Aish, I guess he's not home so he'll have to deal with what I buy. Just let me grab my keys hyung and then we're off to the college's market! Did you know they have a Korean section? It's nice to see something familiar in a foreign place. They also have these really good chocolate things and mmm... N-hyung says I shouldn't eat too many or I'll ruin my model image, but they're so good, hyung!"

He spoke in a light, mirthful tone as he skipped to grab the keys to his dorm as well as his wallet. He didn't have a lot of money, but he was sure he had enough for at least groceries. He listened in amusement to his brother's nagging about how he should stay healthy and not spoil his stomach with sweets. Both of them knew, though, that the younger wouldn't listen. It was just in his nature to do what he wanted as long as it wasn't illegal or would get him in too much trouble. He pressed his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he slipped out of his dorm and turned to lock the door back up just in case someone thought it would be funny to break in.

"Awe, I really miss talking with you even though it's only been a few days. You sure have been busy with your bakery, but Namjoon-hyung deserves some love, too! Come visit soon, yeah? America is really different and it's really hot here. Sometimes I don't want to leave the dorm, but classes call. N-hyung is so demanding and acts like a diva if I'm just a minute late! I don't know how Ken and Hongbin can stand him and they've been models under his line way longer than me! Oh right, sorry hyung there's just so much to talk about, but it's getting late over there I bet so I'll let you go. Nighty night hyung~ Sleep tight and don't let Namjoon bite ~! Haha, love you!" With a loud laugh, he finally hung up and pocketed his phone. Man his brother was probably blushing right now, but as a younger brother it was Taehyung's duty to embarrass his hyung especially when it was about his brother-in-law. As he turned, though, he walked smack into someone else who had been awkwardly standing by considering during his phone call, the brunette had managed to take up the whole hallway (it wasn't a very large walkway, though).

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"Sleeping Beauty rises again! Wherever you're going must be truly special if it's making you leave the dorm on a free day! Would it be prying too much if I asked what you were doing?" Ah that voice. He glanced up to find a playful expression to greet him as his redheaded neighbor leaned up against the wall. Mark Tuan. Now there was one person Taehyung couldn't forget, which was a bit unsettling considering he literally knew nothing but the male's name.

"Ah, hey Mark-ssi. I was just headed to the market on campus because Sungjae thinks he can survive off of instant ramen and I'm tired of having the same thing every night. Where are you headed?" He figured he could at least try to be social considering the other male had done nothing to deserve disrespect. Maybe Mark could become a potential friend.

The redhead's eyebrow raised slightly in disbelief before a wide grin spread across his lips, showing off his bright teeth. "I'm actually headed there, too. Jackson ate the last of our good food and I lost at a rock-paper-scissors competition so I'm in charge of groceries. Would you mind if I accompanied you? I mean, to show you around since you haven't really looked around campus. Oh gosh that sounds like I'm stalking you. I'm not I promise. You just kind of catch my eye whenever we're in the same room and I'm just making this worse, aren't I? I'll just be quiet now." Taehyung couldn't help but laugh a little (he would never admit that he giggled) at the new bashful expression that adjourned his once confident features. His soft laughter only caused the other's blush to darken slightly, but he was smiling again too so it must not have been too bad.

"You're different, Mark Tuan, but I'll accept your offer of company. I'm not even sure how to get to the market to be perfectly honest so I'm glad I bumped into you. Now stop being shy and let's go or I'll kick you in the butt!" He laughed again, moving so he was behind Mark and pushing his broad back gently in hopes of getting him to move. Luckily, the redhead simply laughed along with the brunette and led the way down the hall while Tae followed him like a lost puppy. 

"I'm different? Nah, Sleeping Beauty, you're the one that's a mystery so here's a little advice, a simple hello could lead to a million things. So open up a little bit, yeah?"

"Psh you don't know me." 

"Maybe not, but I do know that I want to."

Taehyung gaped at him for a moment before doing his giggle, but not a giggle laugh again, "That was so cheesy. You're lucky I want to get to know you, too, otherwise I would turn around right now and go back into hibernation." He teased, bumping shoulders with the other male as they walked just so he could watch the smile widen into a grin on Mark's face.

"Well then Sleeping Beauty, tell me a little bit about yourself as we walk."

"Well first of all, I'm not a princess. My name is Kim Taehyung and if I'm any type of royalty, I would be the queen. Hmm, I'm studying to become an actor and a model, and I transferred over here from South Korea because N-hyung practically hunted me down after he watched the music video I was in, stating I was his new muse. He's really weird and he has this group of friends that he calls VIXX for some strange reason. But similarities attract, right? All my friends called me an alien because I act really eccentric when I'm comfortable with people." He paused to tap his chin in thought, wondering what was appropriate to bring up when getting to know someone. "What about you?"

Mark, who had been listening attentively, suddenly flushed at the attention being brought to him before that grin was back. "I'm pretty sure it's opposites attract, but whatever. I've lived here all my life so I'm fluent in English, but I'm also fluent in Korean because most of the members of my dance group are from that area. I'm considered the flying member of my group, so I do all the cool flips and stuff. That's basically how I got a scholarship here, but uh yeah if it wasn't obvious, I'm a dance major. Um... I'm normally really quiet so I don't really know what else to say to be honest." He awkwardly laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sensing the other's discomfort, Taehyung simply shrugged and jumped into some wild story about something he had done with his friends when he was younger. Some of it may or may not have been fabricated a little bit, but no one needed to know that. It made the story more interesting.

* * *

" _Mark_  you didn't have to pay for my groceries!" The brunette whined as the duo walked back to their rooms, paces slower than need be, but neither cared, "I'm capable of at least that much! Just because you're older doesn't mean you have to spoil me. Aish, at least let me make you lunch today!" His complaints continued until they both stopped in front of of Taehyung's dorm and the redhead tilted his head a bit to the side as he playfully squeezed the other's cheeks. The pair had grabbed a quick breakfast together before they shopped because they figured it would take a while and both males were extremely hungry. It was a good thing too, because they had been in there even longer than expected and now it was almost lunch time.

"Just think of it as a welcome gift of sorts! And if it doesn't bother your roommate, I would love to accept your offer."

"I doubt Sungjae's even in. He went to someone named Peniel's house yesterday for a party so who knows when he'll be back."

"Peniel? Your roommate is friends with Peniel? Man, that guy throws some sick parties, but only certain people get invited so your roommate must be someone special."

"Special's one word you could use to describe him, but Sungjae's great. Oh! If you come over, we can hang out some more and you can meet Jungkook! He's been dying to meet some of my friends over here!"

"Oh so we're friends?"

"Idiot, I wouldn't have told you all those random facts about me if I hadn't decided we were going to be friends. Now go put your groceries away and come back here! I'll leave the door unlocked as long as you don't take forever. See ya in a minute, Mark-hyung~!" Taehyung chirped, his rectangular grin prominent on his lips as he stepped backwards into his dorm, awkwardly waving with his hands that were full of bags. The redhead simply laughed and nodded his consent before setting off down the hall to his own dorm.

He laid out all the groceries he would need for lunch before hastily putting away the rest of the items in their appropriate places so he could start cooking. He wasn't even sure how the japchae would taste considering some of the ingredients he had to improvise with, but he was willing to try for the sake of enjoying his favorite meal again. He hummed softly to himself as he cooked (a trait he no doubt gained form his brother), hips swaying to his made up beat. Cooking had been difficult at first, but he had always been spoiled by having his glorious brother around. It wasn't until the older had moved out that the younger boy realized he needed to get his act together. Now he was no culinary genius like Seokjin, but he could certainly make an edible dish that could sometimes be called tasty. He wasn't complaining. 

Completely absorbed in his thoughts and cooking, Taehyung failed to notice a certain redhead taking a seat at the two person table to watch the younger maneuver around the tiny kitchenette. It was nice to see someone actually put in an effort to make a decent meal. He was never home often enough to just sit down and relax as he ate, enjoying the company of another. Normally it was grab, inhale, and go grab some quick z's before the next dance practice so this was a nice change. Something he could get used to if provided the opportunity.

Food now done, the brunette grabbed two plates, but as he turned around he nearly dropped them when he jumped and shouted, "Yah! Mark-hyung, when did you get here? Sneaky jerk, scaring me like that. I'm starting to rethink this friendship of ours." He pouted playfully as he placed the plates on the small table, turning to retrieve the japchae so he could serve them.

Mark's laughter bubbled up almost instantly at the younger's reaction, tumbling from his lips in a melodic wave. "Sorry, Taehyung-ssi, you just looked so into cooking this meal that looks great by the way, I didn't want to disturb you." The younger flushed a bit at the compliment, but his box-like smile covered his bashfulness up as he took a seat across from Mark.

"It's okay. I probably would have messed up if I had known you were there and I made japchae so I hope it tastes as good as it looks." He hummed, offering the extra pair of chopsticks he had snagged from the drawer before he served them. Mark took it with a gentle smile, following Taehyung's example and digging in. Sure it wasn't five-star cuisine, but it was pretty damn decent for something a college student made.

"Damn, remind me to have you make my lunches from now on. This is really good, Tae!" He praised the brunette, eyes closed as he enjoyed the savory taste of different flavors mixing together in a perfect harmony, so he missed as another pink blush covered his companion's cheeks. If he had been looking, he would have filed that picture in the file titled  _Cute Expressions of Sleeping Beauty_. The file had grown increasingly since they hung out together and he was beginning to wonder if he would have to make another file. Wait no that was weird. He shouldn't be thinking about the younger male like that, especially since they just met and he wasn't entirely sure if he was gay. Shit. He might even already be in a relationship. He sure did babble about that Jungkook guy a lot. Fuck. Time to simmer down on the feelings, Mark, simmer down.

"Hyung, you're making a weird face."

"You must be looking in a mirror then."

"Yah that was mean!"


End file.
